


I'm with stupid

by Loredib (Loredi)



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the story behind Puck and Britt's similar shirts. Because I wish Puck had more screen time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm with stupid

Brittany was standing alone in the choir room, beside the letter press. She seemed deeply in thought as she made an effort to finish her phrase for the shirt. Puck stood by the door, not wanting to interrupt her moment, but he finally decided to get in.

"'sup?"

The blonde smiled and then seemed lost for a couple of seconds, before replying.

"I was just… It's good you're here, maybe you..."

"What?" asked he, distracted searching for a shirt of the right size among the others.

"How do you spell 'stupid'? It's two o's, right?" asked she, frowning slightly.

Puck almost couldn't keep from laughing, but he didn't want to hurt her. Hurting Brittany was just like kicking a puppy and Puck would kick all the people in the world. But never a puppy.

"What?"

"Oh," said she. "Forget it; it must be like in 'moon'."

Puck smiled and shook his head. Then, when he finally found a shirt for him, he approached to snoop around.

"Why did you wanna know? What's gonna be on your shirt?"

After using the press, Brittany took her shirt out and showed him proudly, even modeling.

"I'm with stoopid" it read, with an arrow upwards. This time, Puck gave her one of his authentic smiles.

"That's real brave, Britt," he said, before he could regret it.

"Thanks!" she said, really excited. "What's gonna be on yours?"

"Dunno."

Puck glanced at his blank shirt and moved his feet, uncomfortable. He had thought he might get away with something like "too sexy for my shirt", just for kicks, you know. But after Brittany's slap of honesty... He looked at the floor, and then at his jeans and then at his crotch. Jeez, so many problems had come up because of it, last year, even now. If only he could be as honest as Britt...

Then, suddenly...

"I think I got it."

Brittany smiled.

"Great! Help me spell 'Lebanese'?"

Puck refrained from asking.

oOo

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
